Restless
by Aranel Fae
Summary: AU. He knew that she was tired at least and was amazed that she'd put the effort into getting him to sleep. Did she miss him that much? ItachiOC. PWP. Oneshot. Complete.


Ahahaha, you guys have no idea how much trouble this got me into.  
It was written months ago, just a little something for my boyfriend.  
I decided to change the characters (ahem) and also did some other minor adjustments.  
And ta da! Do enjoy, you horny little bastards. ;D

Read and review please, m'dears. P:

**Warning:** This has SEX, so if you're not old enough to read this...go away! xD Also, there is no plot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Itachi. If I did, then he would not be dead. However I do own Haruka, thank you very much.

* * *

_... Restless ..._

* * *

Rain was pattering gently against the window, with a dull _taptaptap_ and Itachi sighed wearily, resting his forehead against the cool glass. It was dark inside and only the light from distant buildings and the moon itself were casting an eerie glow through the open curtains. He lazily traced patterns of gliding water-droplets on the window with his finger, enjoying the calming effect of the cold. It was only a couple of hours after midnight and still he did not feel the need to get into bed after another long day. The past week had been difficult; dealing with family and work issues constantly was finally taking its toll on him.

He sighed softly a second time, thankful to be away from the hustle and bustle of his everyday life…even if it was just for a few hours.

Warm hands encircled his waist from behind and he was gently brought back from his thoughts.

"It's late," murmured a voice husky from sleep into his shoulder. He smiled slightly, welcoming the new warmth but not making an attempt to move from his position. The pair stood like that for some moments, silent and content in each other's company. The minutes ticked by slowly until the woman behind him could manage no longer.

"Bed…_now_," grumbled Haruka rather petulantly and she grabbed him by the arm; finding no resistance, she tugged him in the direction of the bedroom.

"I'm not tired," Itachi murmured, in way of protesting to being dragged along like a ragged doll, but it seemed to him that his words fell on deaf ears. He knew that _she _was tired at least, what with her recent cluttered schedule and was amazed that she'd put the effort into getting him to sleep. Did his lover miss him that much?

"What's with that smirk?" Haruka frowned as she sat him on the edge of the bed and stooped to pull his shoes off. He shrugged and continued grinning at her. "Bastard," she muttered and it only grew wider. After a while, she stood up before him and he noticed she was clad in one of his own shirts. He very much preferred the way it looked on her and he ran his eyes over her body in appreciation, from the slender arch of her neck to the lengthy curves of her bare legs.

"Not tired, eh?" She looked at him thoughtfully, a devilish glint in her grey eyes and he wondered what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

Her hands moved along his shirt and with swift practiced skill, she had it unbuttoned within a matter of seconds. She helped him shrug out of it and then tossed it to the floor. He muttered something but was distracted when she pushed him down unto the bed. The sleep was gone from her eyes and had been replaced with something much more intense, something that sent shivers up his spine. He watched as his lover crawled unto the bed with feline grace and felt his pulse quicken as she moved to straddle him, a sly little smile playing on her naturally pouty lips.

Hovering over him she looked very much like a dangerous predator observing its unfortunate prey...Itachi suddenly found his lips very dry and he passed his tongue over them. Her eyes followed the movement and without much warning (he was surprised by her speed considering her condition some minutes ago...), she had covered his mouth with her own. Her tongue passed across his bottom lip, teasing him sinfully until he pulled her closer, entwining it with his own.

The previously chilled atmosphere had suddenly become heated, it seemed to spread along Itachi's body as he felt Haruka moving on top of him. She bit his lip and he winced at the not too gentle action. Her lips continued moving along his jaw, kissing and nipping at his skin which now seemed very sensitive to her touch. He managed to hold back a moan when he felt her leave a lovebite on his neck. Running his hands up her smooth thighs, he found the edge of her silk panties and fingered the waistband. But as quick as his thoughts were, she was quicker. Pushing his hands away she shook her head and grinned when he scowled at her. She put her palms on his bare chest, marveling at his muscled hardness not for the first time and massaged him, her touch leaving his skin burning.

Her mouth soon began to follow the path of her hands, leaving a wet trail behind and causing his breathing to shorten in anticipation. The burning feeling had spread to the lower regions of his body and he could feel the restraining bulge in his pants begging to be released. As if reading his mind once again, Haruka's fingers tenderly passed across the zipper, freeing him of the barrier and he burst free in all his glory...her hand found him, caressing him lovingly and he threw his head back as the pleasure rippled across his needy body. It had been too long he thought wryly.

Itachi's eyes flew open when he felt her hot wet _sinful_ mouth surrounding him and he shuddered as her tongue slid across him enticingly. With a groan he entangled his fingers in soft hair and pulled her upwards once more. She looked at him in question but he gave her no answer; grasping her he swung their bodies around so that their positions were now switched. Holding himself above her, his mouth found hers and he poured all his desire into the kiss and was satisfied when she responded with equal fervor. The yearning for skin on skin contact grew, and he fumbled with the buttons on the her shirt until at last her breasts were exposed, full and aching with need.

He grasped them with his hands and tenderly ran his thumbs across the rosy buds. He watched his female through hooded eyes as her breathing became ragged, enjoying the way she responded to him . He felt her fingers running through his hair, and she pushed his head down, her eyes fluttering with desire. Knowing full well what she wanted, he bent his head lower never breaking eye-contact. When his mouth found one nipple, he raked his teeth across it before sliding his hot tongue across it in a teasing motion.

With a gasp, Haruka arched into his touch, her mind and body too overwhelmed to form a single coherent thought. He moved onto the other breast, sucking, licking and biting until she felt like she couldn't take it anymore. Taking one of his hands in her own, she pushed it downwards to the place between her thighs, and when he playfully brushed against her, she gave a throaty moan.

"Tell me what you want," he murmured into her heated skin.

Her mouth opened and she whispered something, but he shook his head at her and decided to persuade her with a kiss. When she got her breath back, she bit her lip then moaned wantonly, "Touch me...yes...right there..._nngh_!"

He had finally slipped the panties down her legs and when his fingers found how wet she was, his desire and need increased. He slipped one finger inside her moistness and she sighed, his name passing through her lips like a whispered prayer. Adding two more digits, he teased her opening, enjoying the musky wetness that slid down his hand. Then finally deciding that they were both ready, he pulled his hand away and felt her tighten her legs around his waist; so much...that it upset his balance.

Itachi went tumbling unto the bed and soon found their positions once more reversed. She had already found his pulsing member with her hand and was coaxing her opening with it. He watched her ministrations eagerly and when he felt himself being enclosed in her heat, pleasure raked through every core in his body. He felt her rock forward on her hips and he grabbed her waist and thrust upwards into her, already impatient with a savage desire. He heard her hiss as both pain and pleasure overrode her senses again, and he smirked, having buried himself to the hilt within her. He urged her to move again and soon, the bed was creaking under their passionate coupling, his thrusts sometimes slow and then picking up pace, only to start all over again to repeat the cycle. He knew she would not last long and so it did not surprise him when Haruka finally gave a last cry as she found her release and his own climax was triggered as she rode out the waves that coursed through her body.

Weariness overtook her body and she fell unto him lightly, his arms wound around her slender frame and he adjusted their bodies so that they were lying on their sides, her back against his chest. Pulling the covers up, he felt her snuggle closer into him and she murmured into his hand. "Love you 'Tachi." He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead, whispering his reply into his lover's hair.


End file.
